


doctor who: the doctor's son

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor once said "I've been a dad before" so he must of been a dad before. This is the story about who his son is, so who is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor who: the doctor's son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

"Aha" said the Doctor as he flipped the handbrake on the Tardis console and said "where do you want go then" but Donna just shrugged so the Doctor said "I'll just take you home then should I" then Donna jumped up and said "no". "Where do you want to go then?" repeated the Doctor. "Anywhere" replied Donna. "Off we go then" said the Doctor in a cheerful voice.  
"Here we are then" he said as they walked out the Tardis.  
The place looked like a bombsite and it had one big stone statue and lots of nuclear war heads ready to be fired up in to the sky everywhere. There was a cool breeze and then Tardis wheezed and appeared slowly.  
"Ahhh, feel that breeze, I think we are ...., no it c-can’t be!!" said the Doctor in an alarmed voice. "It can't be what Doctor, where are we?" said Donna in a worried voice. "We should really go" said the Doctor in a serious voice, but then he let out a cheeky grin that could probably melt a stone statue and said "Ohh it won't hurt having a look around Allons-y" he said enthusiastically as he was already starting to wonder off as Donna was still standing there thinking he was still standing there.  
A little while after Donna caught up then she stopped and shouted "Doctor have you seen this statue". Then he replied "yeah I've seen it". "But it looks like Harold Saxon the old Prime Minister". Then the Doctor replied "that’s because it is a statue of him and his names not Harold Saxon". "Who is he then?” "His name's the Master and he's a Timelord like me". "What the old Prime Minister is an alien?" she said unbelievably shocked. "Yeh he is" replied the Doctor "who is he to you then?" asked Donna but before the Doctor could answer he saw the Master coming over a big mountain of mud, but the Master didn't look at him because he was focused on what was in front of him. Donna was still waiting for an answer oblivious of what was going on in front of her and shouted "answer" then the Master quickly turned round and saw the Doctor and then said "what, how did you get there? You were in front of me a moment ago" said Master said to the Doctor. "I’m still there but you've got to give up" replied the doctor and the Master said "no i can't doctor you don’t understand you haven’t had so much power I can’t just give this up bye got". "But you have to because If you carry on none of this will be here you won’t survive " replied the Doctor and he said to Donna "come on go to go so bye" then they both started to walk back to the Tardis. When they got to the Tardis Donna asked "so who is he to you then?" then the Doctor answered "he is my son" then he just walked into the Tardis and didn't say another word about it.

By Ronni Stefano


End file.
